Soul In Tune With a Wish parts 1 & 2
by Courtney-chan
Summary: The entire cast of Macross 7 (minus protodevlins) join up to do a... movie?!? There be Lights, Cameras, and plenty of Action for Firebomber!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Macross 7 fanfic:   
Soul in Tune with a Wish (1/12)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Mylene could barely feel her fingers as they struck the cords of her bass guitar.   
The cold February wind had blew in indeed, whistling menacingly through gaping   
cracks in the wall. "Nigatsu no kaze wa mou-ou..." The glacial breezes caused   
her voice to tremble slightly with the chattering of her teeth.   
  
"Stop!" Basara interrupted, shaking his head as he released his guitar.  
"If you're not gonna sing with all your heart, you might as well stop." He rested   
the instrument on a small couch in the corner.  
  
She shivered at the coldness in his tone. Something about the way he spoke   
caught her off gaurd... left her nearly defenseless. She recovered her wits   
before doing what came what came naturally... "Mou! If you would fix all these   
holes in your wall, maybe I wouldn't have to tremble my way through a song."   
  
Basara arched a careful eyebrow. "What holes?" As he spoke, a feathery white   
snow particle landed on his nose. Another fell, then another, until a symphony of   
white descended on the entire room.   
  
"The holes that the snow is falling through!" Mylene instinctively removed her   
guitar. "Forget this." She proceeded to her black case.   
  
"Where are you going?" Questioned Ray.   
  
"If I catch a cold, Mama will throw a fit," Mylene said as she headed for the door.  
  
When it finally slammed, Ray sighed. The fighting was really beginning to get out   
of hand. *The both of them are getting out of hand* By the time he turned to look   
at Basara, he too was gone, leaving nothing but the rythmic sound of Veffidas   
tapping on the inner wall.   
  
***********   
  
::RING RING::   
Ray turned his head to the blinking screen. He pressed the green button revealing Akiko's face.   
"Akiko."   
"Ray. It's nice to see you. Is Basara there?"   
"No."   
"Is Mylene there?"   
"No. Why?"   
"You won't believe Firebomber's next project."   
Ray arched an eyebrow in suspiscion. "What are you up to?"   
"Let's just say Firebombers headed for the big screen."   
Ray's eyes shot open. "Excuse me?"   
"You heard me... We have a movie offer!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
NOTES:   
1. Yay! It's finally done!  
*hoot hoot hoot*   
2. Sorry if it starts out slow... It gets much better... Trust me!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2   
Home   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
Macross 7 fanfic:  
Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a wacky fan...  
Standard Disclaimers apply!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish (2/12)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"  
Mylene rushed into the apartment building.  
In a matter of seconds she was ascending the ladder.  
In a few more, she had caught up with the band upstairs.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Ray knitted his eyebrows.   
  
"Sorry!" She repeated, closing her eyes tightly in preparation for whatever  
speech he might say.  
  
"Mylene, you can't just march into practice whenever you feel like. I know you   
have your own personal life, but you have to get your priorities straight, especailly   
with this new project we have coming up."  
  
Mylene responded.  
"I know, I'm sorry, It won't happ-- What new project?"  
  
Basara inched nearer.  
"I hope it's not involved with the military."  
  
Ray chuckled knowingly.  
"No Basara. Akiko should be calling soon."  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
The screen flashed.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
Ray walked over and pushed the green button.  
Akiko's face illuminated the screen.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone."  
  
"Akiko-san..."  
Interjected Mylene  
"What's the new project?"  
  
"I see Ray told you about it."  
  
"No I didn't. Why don't you tell them."  
  
"Yes tell us."  
Cried a frustrated Mylene.  
  
"Calm down."  
Said Basara.  
  
"Well, since this especailly involves the two of you, you both should listen.  
The motion picture company Hollywood Rock, would like to star FireBomber  
in their very own motion picture."  
  
"Are you Kidding Me!"  
yelled Mylene.  
  
"No."   
said Akiko.  
"I'm glad you're excited Mylene. How about you, Basara?"  
  
"I don't know. What kind of movie is it?"  
  
"You'll see. Can you all show up at 3:00 today at the Hollywood ship."  
  
"I guess we'll be there."  
  
"Good. See you all later then."  
  
The transmission stopped.  
  
"Guvava did you hear that?"  
  
The brown animal squealed in approval.  
  
"We're going to be movie stars!"  
The brown animal squealed again.  
  
"Can I drive my car?"  
Asked Mylene.  
  
"I don't see why not. But I think we should all go together."  
  
"Well let's go. It's 1:00. We should leave now."  
  
Ray turned to Veffidas.  
"I guess so. Basara are you ready?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
***********  
  
"Be careful Mylene, the Milky Highway is filled with bikers.  
You might get into an accident."  
  
"Alright alright." Mylene eased some of her weight off the accelerator, eyes  
marveling at the galactic scenary. The stars shone brightly through the dark   
void of space. The galaxy was indeed beautiful when it wasn't tainted by the   
explosions of bombs. Before she realized it, they arrived.  
***********  
  
"You guys are here early."  
  
Akiko approached Ray.  
"Mylene forced us here."  
  
Akiko smiled at the anxious girl.  
"Well, why are you all dressed like you're in a blizzard?  
It's Hollywood, it's always warm here."  
  
"You're right!" Mylene said as she removed her jacket. "It's so warm!"  
  
Everyone removed their unecessary bundle and followed Akiko inside an  
immense gray building. They were then greeted by a muscular young man with black   
shoulder-length hair.  
  
"You're Firebomber right?"  
  
"Yes." answered Mylene.  
  
The young man inched nearer. "Is it realy you.  
  
"Yes."  
said Mylene.  
  
The young man embraced Mylene.  
  
"It's really you! I am your number one fan!"  
He squeezed Mylene tighter as Guvava looked on menacingly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear but will you let go of me please."  
  
He drew back and began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I've been wanting to do that  
for the longest time. My name is Joe. I'm the son of Michael Kirigoe."  
  
"The famous director?!"  
exclaimed Mylene.  
  
"Yes. He's producing your, or should I say OUR film."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Akiko stepped forward immediately.  
"Hello, Joe. Is your dad ready for us?"  
  
Joe's expression changed drastically.  
"You're early, but my father is ready."  
  
"Will please show us the way."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Akiko."  
  
***********  
  
Gamlin walked nervously to the bridge. He had wondered why he had been   
called by the captain. He had just been promoted to Major... What else   
could happen?   
  
At 18, he had achieved greatness unsurpassed by his father.  
If only his father was still alive. He climbed into the elevator recalling  
how fast his childhood ended.  
His mother enrolled him into military school at the age of fifteen.  
It was there he he met Milia.  
When his mother died shortly after, she gave him the support and love  
he needed.  
It was then he immersed himself in piloting. He had become so dedicated,  
that in a matter of 2 years, he had finished the entire course ahead of  
those older than him.  
  
The elevator chimed for a third time, signalling the end of his  
wait.  
The metal doors slid open revealing Colonel Barton and a few other superiors.  
He saluted them briefly before walking away.  
  
Milia instated him into Diamond force, the newest squadron of Valkyries.  
It was then that he met Captain Kinryu.  
  
Their meeting was filled with frightening nostalgia.  
He had uncanny resemblance to his deceased father. The two immediately  
became good friends.  
  
Shortly after, he was introduced to the Mayor Milia's daughter Mylene.  
  
The bridge door opened revealing an ensemble of top Pilots.  
Among them was Docker.  
  
Docker immediately noticed his entrance and began to stalk over.  
  
"Gamlin. It's been a long time."  
  
"It's nice to see you Docker. How have you been."  
  
"I've been fine."  
  
"Kancho, bridge ikue."  
  
The monotone voice echoed through the room.  
The doors slid open.  
Behind them stood Captain Maximilian, the legendary ace pilot in all  
his glory.  
He still looked rather dashing for someone of his age, and he  
had a certain aura around him that made all the young pilot's stare in  
awe and respect.  
  
He walked to his seat.  
  
"At ease."  
  
***********  
  
Basara and Mylene choked simultainously on their bagels.  
"I-i-n love???"  
They sounded in unison.  
  
"Yes."  
replied the director.  
  
"I told you they wouldn't like it dad. Mylene has a boyfriend.  
Besides, *I'm* playing the part of Mylene's boyfriend."  
  
"Joe, if you don't act professional, I will ask you to leave in addition  
to writing you out of the script."  
  
"Sorry dad."  
  
"As I was saying..."  
Continued the director.  
  
"Basara will play Bobby..."  
  
::Why does that name come back to haunt me?::  
Mylene thought to herself.  
  
"And Mylene will play Miki. Ray will play Rick, and Vffidas will play V."  
  
*** 1 hour later ***  
  
"And that is the basic plot." Michael finished wiith a triumphant grin.  
"Here are your scripts. We also need you to write four new songs that will  
be premiered in the movie."  
  
"Four?"  
questioned Basara as he thumbed through the thick compilation of paper.  
  
"Yes, The soundtrack will be available shortly after the release of the film.  
We need new music to coincide with the movie. Like I told you before,  
we need one song, preferrably a duet, for the First Kiss scene.  
We need another song, Sung by Mylene, for when Miki confesses her love.  
We need another song by Basara for the time after Miki leaves and he   
realizes his love for her.  
And we need an upbeat rock theme-song for when you raise money, and   
your first live performance at the end of the film."  
  
Mylene buried her head in her hands.  
"That's a lot of work."  
  
"Did you think it would be fun and games?"  
asked Akiko.  
  
"It sounded more fun this afternoon."  
  
"Kids."  
Said Basara.  
"How long do we have to write the songs? I hope you know that good music  
can't be written at will."   
  
"The film will probably take about a year or maybe less to finish. You  
have all the time you need between then. We'll just dub the music into   
the scenes when it's done. And we'll shoot the final concert last.  
Basara, this is a film about music. It is about how feelings and   
music are deeply connected. I had that in mind when I wrote the script.  
I chose your band, and especailly you Basara because you  
taught me that. Certain things in the film are just to attract people  
to it. "  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad."   
  
"Then are you prepared to sign your contracts now?"  
  
Akiko interrupted.  
"We'll read it and if any adjustments need to be made, we'll tell you.  
Otherwise, I think we have something good going."  
  
"Please read the scripts tonight. Tommorrow, if you are ready, we might be  
able to start filming."  
  
"Okay."   
Said Akiko.  
  
"Basara, Mylene."  
  
The two looked at eachother breifly before looking away.  
  
Basara spoke.  
"I don't have a problem."  
  
TO BE CONTIUED...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Gamlin's past is partially true, and partially fabricated. I know he  
finished pilot school in only two years, but I have no earthly  
idea who his parents were and where they are...  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Home 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Macross 7 fanfic:   
Soul in Tune with a Wish (3/12)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"We're ready to shoot scene 1. Lights. Camera. Action."   
  
"Scene one take one."   
  
A thin red-haired girl from the former Jammingbirds played Basara's Girlfried.   
They performed Planet dance without the Bass guitar and without Mylene's talent.   
It sounded quite different to say the least. "No more wasting Love..."  
  
The crowd of teenagers followed their cue and began to throw soda cans on stage.   
One of the cans hit the red-haired girl in the head. That was her cue.   
"Ow!" She exclaimed, touching the wound with trembling hands.  
  
"BOO booo!" The crowd continued, volume increasing as the girl backed away from   
the microphone.  
  
"CUT!" Yelled the director, before walking onto the set. "Basara what are doing?"  
  
He looked up from his guitar. "eh?"  
  
Michael placed a hand on his hip. "You need to do *some* acting. Look surprised,   
angry, confused." He stared intently at the boy before returing to his chair.   
"Let's take this from the top."   
  
"Scene 1, take 2"   
  
Basara began to sing as the red haired girl bounced across the stage excitedly.   
They entered into the chorus together. "No more wasting time. Marude yume no youni."   
It sounded horrible so the crowds began to whisper among themselves.   
  
By the end of the second verse the crowd had grown noticably louder. "No more   
wasting love..." That was the cue.   
  
The crowd began to throw cans. One of the flying aluminum objects hit the   
red-haired girl smack in the forehead. "Ow!"   
  
Basara knitted his eyebrows. His apparently disturbed eyes combed through the  
screaming faces in the crowd.   
  
"Boo boo!"   
  
His Jaw dropped slightly as teenagers left the room. When a tall boy with orange hair   
exited, Basara spoke. "Where the hell are you going!"   
  
"And stop rolling... Now."   
  
"That was marvelous. We finished scene one in two takes!" He flipped through his   
script, penciling random notes and reminders. "At this rate we might be finished   
before summer." He closed the script before addressing the others. "Okay, Mylene,   
are you ready for scene two?"   
  
"Yes!" She nodded as she approached his chair. "I've been practicing with Guvava."   
  
The director smiled. "Make-up. Get her ready for scene two."   
  
A group of women bustled around Mylene. By the time they were done, she wondered if   
she looked like a drag queen. When handed a mirror, she was surprised to find how   
natural it had looked. Her eyelashes seemed fuller and her lips had been   
glossed with a slight trace of pinky orange, but otherwise, it didn't even look   
like she was wearing make-up..   
  
The women adjusted her purple choker and fussed with her long pink hair. "She's ready."  
  
"Okay Mylene, stand on the black X over there. When Basara says his line, move in   
a straight line to the yellow one. Turn your head slightly to the right when Ray   
calls you. Got me?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay, Places everyone."   
  
"Lights. Camera. and Action."   
  
"Scene 2, take one."   
  
The jammingbird spoke, packing away her equipment as she moved. "Bobby, I can't   
believe you. How could you humiliate me this way."   
  
Basara avoided her gaze, slightly weirded by her change in character. "It wasn't my   
fault Kris. I can't control how the audience feels about you."   
  
"So now it's my fault? You're the one who started this crappy band. If any of you   
could play, maybe the audience won't freakin' run away."   
  
Basara shook his head. "Have you ever thought that maybe your singing is the problem."   
  
"My singing. That's it Bobby. I've put up with enough of your crap. Consider yourself   
dateless, and memberless."   
  
Basara scratched his head. "Is that even a word?"   
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving you and this sorry excuse for a band." The door slammed when she   
finally exited the stage.  
  
"Good-riddens." Yelled Basara.   
  
That was Mylene's cue. The cameras followed her as she moved closer to the boy. She   
cleared her throat nervously as the distance between them closed. "Having prolems?"  
  
"CUT!"   
  
Basara looked up detachedly. "Did I mess up?"  
  
"No, that was pretty good. Just don't look at Mylene at all-- not even when she   
speaks to you. Just pack your things and leave."   
  
Basara shrugged. "Oh."  
  
"We'll just cut that last part out. Let's take it from Mylene's cue."   
  
"Scene two, take 2."   
  
"Good riddens." Yelled Basara.   
  
That was Mylene's cue. She cleared her throat and moved hopefully towards the band.   
She stopped at the yellow x. "Having problems?"   
  
"Selfish girls." Basara muttered, moving quickly as he gathered his belongings.  
  
Mylene stared down at the floor. She then raised her head suddenly. "For what it's   
worth, I thought you were awesome."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Cut!"   
  
"What?" shreiked Mylene.   
  
"Not you. Basara, you're too slow. You should already be packed and at the door when   
Miki says you're awesome."   
  
"Who's Miki?" Questioned Basara.   
  
"Mylene. Fix his make-up, he's starting to sweat."   
  
A group of women fussed about Basara.   
  
As they powdered and puffed the dazed male, Mylene began to giggle. She had never even   
imagined Basara having to wear make-up.   
  
"Watch it!" he yelled when an artist moved to pluck a stray hair in his eyebrow.   
  
She began to laugh more loudly as he protested.  
  
"What's so funny Mylene?" He asked pointedly.   
  
"Nothing." She waved, clutching her stomach in hopes of recovering sooner.  
  
"Get Kris back on the stage, let's take this scene from the top."   
  
"Lights. Camera. Action."   
  
"Scene 2, take 3."   
  
"Bobby, I can't believe you. How could you humiliate me this way."   
  
***********   
  
The pilots walked around backstage.   
  
The former Diamond Force members greeted eachother "Hey Gamlin."   
  
"Docker." Gamlin extended a hand as the dark-haired male approached.   
  
"Do you know Mylene's in this movie."   
  
Gamlin sighed at his friend's capricious ways. "Docker, this isn't the time   
for jokes. Even though we're piloting in a movie, we still must represent the military."   
  
"I'm not joking, look right here. She's Miki, the leading lady."  
  
"Let me see." Gamlin read the casting list. "You're right." His roved the paper, stopping   
at another familiar name. "Basara's the main character, Bobby."  
  
"And guess who you are?" Teased Docker.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"The stunt double for her Boyfriend Joe. You do his ace piloting."   
  
"Really?" ::I get to see Mylene.:: "That's good."   
  
"I think she's filming now," He placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "Let's   
go see her."   
  
"I don't think we're allowed--"   
  
"Come on Gamlin!" Docker interrupted. "You can't always follow the rules."   
  
***********   
  
Mylene, Basara, and Ray collapsed onto the coffee room's couch. They each gulped   
down their bottles of water.   
  
"I didn't know it was going to be like this." said Mylene who hd recovered first.   
  
"This takes real dedication." Ray added, wiping the sweat from his moustache.   
  
"I can't believe they gave us all penthouses." Noted Basara disapprovingly. "They're   
wasting all that space and Money."   
  
"I liked the penthouse!" exclaimed Mylene.   
  
"Make-up in two minutes. Camaras roll in five."   
  
Mylene tried to ignore the voice that had just sounded. "Anyways, what song am I going   
to use in my audition scene?"   
  
Basara pondered a bit before facing the girl. "My Friends."   
  
Mylene furrowed her eyebrows at his seemingly random choice. "Why?"  
  
He rose silently from the coach, tossing an empty bottle in the trash. "Because your   
guitar's pretty good on that song."   
  
Mylene stared confusedly at Basara who now looked away. Ray's eyes bored his back. He   
would have to talk with him later.   
  
***********   
  
"Look, now we're lost. Docker, I should have never listened to you in the first place."   
  
"Quiet on the set!"   
  
Docker followed the voice. "Who's lost?" He responded, finger pointing to the set.  
  
"Mylene." whispered Gamlin.   
  
*********  
  
"Give them their props. Does everyone have their instruments."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay lets shoot. Lights. Camera. Action."   
  
"Scene 3. Take one."   
  
::Knock knock::   
  
Basara glanced at the door before studying his friend. "Rick, are you expecting someone?"   
  
"Yes." He replied, refusing to make eye contact with the boy. "Open the door."   
  
Basara moved to the blue x. He turned the knob revealing the pink-haired girl.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked.   
  
She fidgeted with her guitar case. "I'm here for the audition."   
  
Basara glanced at Ray who nodded. "Come in."  
  
Mylene followed stopping at the black x.   
  
"Do you play anything?" Questiond Rick.   
  
"Yes. I play the bass guitar."   
  
Basara's eyes shot up. "Can you sing?"   
  
"I think so." Giggled Mylene.   
  
"Did you bring a song?" Questioned Ray   
  
"I brought something I wrote."   
  
"You write music too!" Exclaimed Rick. "This girl is out of this world! And she's cute."   
  
Mylene was tempted to laugh at Ray's impersonation of a college guy. Instead she forced   
her cheeks to flush by remembering what Basara had told her earlier.   
**  
"She's a good actress." Noted Docker.   
  
"Shh." said Gamlin. **  
  
"Don't make any assumptions. Let's hear her. Where's the music?"   
  
"Oh, right here. I made copies."   
  
Basara grabbed the papers and handed one to each memeber. "Let's get tuned up."   
  
They were tuned in a matter of seconds.   
  
"You ready cutey?" Questioned Rick.   
  
"Uh, yes."   
  
"one, two, one, two, three..."   
  
Mylene struck her Guitar. As she played the intro of "My friends". Rick grinned profusely   
as he read his music.   
  
Bobby stared in shock as her thin fingers moved skillfully on the strings.   
  
She began.   
"Koi wo suru yo-wa-ni  
koe-wo kasa-ne-reba a-KISS  
Atashi no HEARTO wa  
koko ni aru yo itsu-da-a-ate  
  
  
Dakedo OH! kimi no  
kagayaku-me wa nani-woh  
Sagashi tsuzu-kero no?   
OH! MY FRIENDS   
  
  
Kimi to hashiri dasu   
*hmm,hmm,hmm,hm-m*   
Yume no tsuzuku hoshi e to  
  
Mitsume aera-ta-hora   
*WAh WAH, WA-AA-HO*   
Nan-imo-kamo, kanazara..."  
  
She strummed for a few more minutes before stopping. "I'm sorry, that's all I finished."  
Her head dropped to the ground.   
  
"Don't apologize!" exclaimed Rick. "That was great!"   
  
Basara began to search for a piece of paper. He handed it to the girl. "Can you sing and   
play this?"   
  
Her eyes grazed the sheet of paper carefully. "I think so." She answered, never looking  
up from the sloppy arrangement of notes.  
  
Within minutes they were performing Planet dance. Ray's eyes brightened at the pure  
sound of each verse. At the completion of the song, Rick turned to Basara. "Can I   
speak to you for a second."   
  
Basara looked at Mylene. "Excuse us."   
  
The cameras followed Rick and Bobby to a corner of the room.   
  
Rick spoke. "You two sound great together!"  
  
Upon seeing no response from the boy, He grasped his shoulders. "Bobby! Did you not hear how well your voices synchronizes."  
  
Basara shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Ray furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean you 'guess.' The girl not only can sing, but   
she plays, and she reads and writes music... Not to mention she's cute. What do you say?"   
  
Basara nodded slightly before walking over to the waiting girl. "You. What's your name."   
  
"Miki. Saikyo Miki."   
  
"I'm Bobby, that's Rick and that's V."   
  
"Am I in?" She questioned nervously.   
  
"What do you think dummy."   
  
"Excuse me?" Questioned Miki.   
  
"Of course." Interjected Rick, who already noticed the tension building up between them.   
  
"And... stop rolling."   
  
The director stood out of his chair.   
  
"You people are wonderful!! We finished that entire scene in one take." Dramatic   
tears began to roll down his face. "Does anyone have a tissue!?!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
NOTES:   
1. Nothing to say...   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4   
Home   
Macross 7 fanfic:   
Soul in Tune with a Wish (4/12)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"I have an idea!"   
  
"What?" Rick said as he turned to Miki.   
  
"Let's have a carwash."   
  
"Cut!" Michael rubbed his temples. "Basara, where are you supposed to be?"   
  
"Sorry." He said before moving.  
  
"Let's take that scene again."   
  
"Scene 9, take 2."   
  
"There's a talent show coming up soon. We need to get better equipment and   
costumes." Rick jotted notes onto his calendar.  
  
"Where are we going to get all that money from." Questioned bobby.   
  
"Well... I have an idea!"   
  
"What?" Rick said as he turned hopefully to Miki.   
  
"Let's have a carwash!"   
  
"A carwash?" inquired Bobby.   
  
"Yes. We'll can wash cars to make money. We'll do it cheaper than at the real places,   
but we'll sing also."   
  
"Why can't we just perform at clubs?" inquired Bobby.   
  
"No one says we can't, but washing cars will be fun. What do you say?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"And... stop rolling." The director closed his script. "You all might as well take a break."   
  
A secretary entered the bustling set. "Mylene-san, you have a phone call."   
  
***********   
  
Mylene held the phone to her ears in disbelief. "Papa... What?!... How?... Is she okay...   
Alright." She slowly hung the phone on the reciever. It was an old phone, but efficient   
nonetheless. "Mama." She whispered to herself as her eyes closed in an attempt to block   
out the noises ringing inside her head.  
  
***********   
  
"Basara, where's Mylene?" Probed the producer.   
  
He shrugged. "Don't ask me."   
  
"Well, we were supposed to start shooting ten minutes ago."   
  
"It's not my fault. What do you want me to do about it?"   
  
"Can you go find her?"   
  
With that, Basara left the set to search for Mylene.   
  
He found her frozen in front of the telephones. "Mylene come on. We already started filming."   
When the girl stood frozen, he walked over slowly. "Mylene?" Upon hearing no response,   
he touched her shoulder with unsure hands. "Mylene?"  
  
She turned to look at him, her eyes distant.   
  
"Mylene, what's wrong." His voice came softly now, tinged with quaint concern.   
  
"Ba-sara..." She could barely speak.   
  
He suddenly felt trembling fingers grasping at his shirt.   
  
"Ma-ma." She pressed her head against his chest, arms finding their way around his   
lean body. Her head sank deeper into him as she struggled to speak.   
  
"Shh." He tried to calm her. "It's alright." He wrapped a careful arm around her   
before placing his chin atop her head.   
  
His embraced lulled her into a state of tranquility. He was surprisingly warm, holding   
her firmly but gently. Even though her mind was in confusion, she felt safe in his arms.   
  
As he held her he felt a surge of protectiveness and completion. It was feeling he knew   
all too well, only now it was magnified by the feel her body against his. He was becoming   
intoxicated as she squeezed him more tightly.   
  
"I'm worried... About mama."  
  
Basara furrowed his eyebrows. "Why."  
  
"She's unconscious and in the hospital."   
  
Basara pulled away slightly, unable to take their contact for much longer. "Do you want   
to see her."   
  
She nodded into his chest. "Yes."  
  
***********   
  
They walked towards a black car. "Here it is." Said Basara as he pressed the open button   
on his key.  
  
"Since when do *you* have a car?" Teased Mylene.   
  
Basara was shocked by her mood change. He was unsure whether her sudden normalcy was   
pretended or genuine. He climbed in the driver's seat, deciding to keep the mood light.   
"If a kid like you has a car, why are you surprised that I have one?"   
  
Mylene laughed as she made herself comfortable in the passenger seat. "I don't think   
you're the type of person to buy a car."   
  
"What?" He hadn't heard her since he slammed the door.   
  
"I said I don't think you're the type of person to buy a car. You're not as   
materialistic as most people."   
  
He smiled. "You're right about that. The producer gave it to me. These people   
sure find ways to waste money."   
  
"You're right about that."   
  
"let's go!" yelled Basara.   
  
***********   
  
Michael rubbed his temples in a circular motion. "We seemed to have lost both   
of our main characters." He took a huge swig from a canteen in his pocket.   
"Are the pilot's here today?"  
  
"Yes." replied his assistant.  
  
"Good. We'll shoot some of the pilot scenes now."   
  
***********   
They kept eachother entertained during the ride. Exchanging sly remarks and complaints about   
Firebomber's latest project.   
The snow continued to fall in City 7 and since they came straight from Hollywood, they   
were barely equipped for such harsh weather.   
  
"It's so cold." Said Mylene.   
  
"You're right." said Basara.   
  
Mylene grinned. "You should be used to it. This is what your apartment's like every   
winter." Mylene giggled at her own joke. She felt so calm and relaxed around him.   
  
"Oh. You have jokes." He nodded. "At least I don't have to live with my parents.   
I'm not a kid."   
  
"That shows how much you know. I've had my own apartment for almost 2 years... Plus it   
has walls."   
  
Basara nodded. "Whatever."  
  
"I'm serious!" Mylene exclaimed.  
  
"When I see it, i'll believe it." With that he pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
When they reached the waiting room. Basara spoke to the nurse. "Is the mayor in here?"   
  
"I'm sorry, that's confidential information."   
  
He revised his greeting. "This is her daughter, I'm her friend. And we need to see the  
nayor."  
  
The nurse examined the girl. "Mylene Jenius?" She looked more closely, eyes widening   
with recognition. "Mylene Jenius! You're in Fire Bomber! And you're Basara! Go ahead.   
Here's the room number and floor."   
  
"Thank you so much." Mylene belted out.   
  
"You're welcome." replied the nurse.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
NOTES:   
1. Is Basara suddenly OOC? I tried to picture him cheering Mylene up.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Macross 7 fanfic:   
Soul in Tune with a Wish (5/12)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
It had been about a week since their first visit to the hospital.   
The mayor was the picture of health. She had recieved a concussion when she slipped on a   
few letters of complaints. Max, Mylene, Basara and Gamlin helped her recovery by their   
frequent, and regular visits.   
  
When the doctors agreed upon her condition, she was released shortly after. After her release,   
she was encouraged to rest... but even that was not possible for a woman such as the mayor.   
***********   
"We've raised over 200,000 yen." exclaimed Basara... or at least he was supposed to.   
"Cut!" yelled the director.   
"What wrong with you two?"   
"Make-up, their sweating again."   
The women rushed towards the two. "Michael-san, their both burning up."   
"What do you mean?" Questioned the director.   
"They both have extremely high fevers."   
"I'm fine." interjected Basara.   
"Me too..." drifted Mylene.   
"Bring a nurse!" Yelled the director as he pulled out a metal canteen.   
***********   
The frequent visits to the hospital had taken a huge toll on their health. Travelling   
daily from the sweltering humidity of Hollywood to the arctic coldness of City 7, had   
caused Mylene and Basara to be stricken with the flu. They each were given a sick period,   
in which they were instructed to recover as soon as possible.   
  
Milia bustled around Mylene's hotel room. The yellow light of a tall streetlamp   
streamed through the window. The crescent moon was barely visable in the darkness.   
::Katchoo::   
Mylene crumbled another tissue   
"This is really beautiful." Millia stated as she made her way to Mylene's bed. "This   
is the treatment they give stars like my daughter."   
  
"Mom. are you spending the night again?"   
  
"I can't tonight. I have a long meeting followed by a dinner with your dad... It's   
our anniversary, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mylene sat up hastily. "You two seem much happier since you got back together."   
  
"Mylene, don't start."   
  
"What? I'm just telling the truth. And besides, dad isn't scared of you anymore."   
  
Milia chuckled. "He better be afraid if he didn't get me a good gift."   
  
Milia bent over her daughter. "I made you some chicken soup. It's in the microwave."   
  
"You don't say... you opened a can?"   
  
"Don't start Mylene."   
  
"What?"  
  
She kissed her daughter on the forehead and floated out of the room.   
  
"Goodbye mama." Mylene closed her eyes in a pathetic attempt to sleep. Her eyes fluttered   
open every once in a while observing how much time had passed. She rose from her reclining   
postion and reached for one of the remote controls. She was possesed by the idea to bother   
Basara. She couldn't seem to stamp him out of her thoughts... Everything reminded her of him.   
She punched in his number.   
**   
Basara could not sleep either. Not only was he sick, but he was also disturbed.   
  
::Ring Ring::   
Basara groaned before picking up his remote control. He pressed a green button revealing   
Mylene's face. "What do you want?"  
  
"Basara, this is all your fault."   
  
"Is that what you called for?"   
  
Her thin pink eyebrow arched in anger. "I'm serious. You owe me an apology."   
  
"Yes yes. I'm sorry Mylene."   
  
::Click::   
He cut off the line.   
  
Mylene stared at the blank screen. "I can't believe he just did that!" She dialed again.   
  
::Ring Ring::   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I'm bored."   
  
::Click::   
  
:: Ring Ring::   
  
"Basara!"   
  
"Don't call me again."   
  
::click::   
  
Basara counted aloud. "One, two, three."   
  
::Ring Ring::   
  
He grinned silently to himself. She was so easy to lure. He would set the bait, and she'd   
take it. Hook, line, and sinker. "What is it?" He asked, gaining pleasure from the  
needy expression on her face.  
  
"Why are you being so mean. I'm not feeling well and you just ignore me." She rubbed her  
eyes before continuing. "The least you could do is talk to me."   
  
Basara noted how cute she looked in her PJs. "Alright alright. How are you feeling."   
  
"Bad. How about you?"   
  
"I'm--"   
  
::Knock knock::   
  
"Wait a second Basara, let me see who it is."   
  
Mylene jumped out of her bed, racing towards the door. "Who is it?"   
  
"It's Gamlin." The familiar voice called.   
  
"Uh... hold on!"   
  
Mylene ran over to the screen.   
  
"It's Gamlin! Bye Basara."   
  
"You can't jus--"   
  
::Click::   
  
Basara sighed. It wasn't fair. She controlled so much of him. His entire mood could change   
with just one smile from her. He reached for his guitar and began to fiddle with the strings.   
***********   
"I'm sorry to bother you."   
  
"It's okay." said Mylene.   
  
"Here, I bought you these."   
  
"Arigatou!" said Mylene. "So how was your day?"   
  
"Hectic." Gamlin replied. "Since you two have been sick, they decided to shoot *all* of the  
pilot scenes. I've had a long day."   
  
"Really. I was so bored." Mylene placed the flowers into a vase.   
  
"Well, are you feeling better?"   
  
"A little, but I'm more bored than tired. Let's tell eachother scary stories!"   
  
Gamlin rubbed his hand behind his head.   
  
"I don't know how."   
  
"Then make one up. It's easy."   
  
Mylene hopped onto her bed.   
  
"Come on."   
  
"In your bed??" Asked a blushing Gamlin.   
  
"It's okay... unless you have ulterior motives?!?!"   
  
"No! I would never!"   
  
Gamlin removed his shoes and followed Mylene.   
  
He lay beside her and she rested her head in the crook of his arm, draping her right arm   
over his stomach.   
  
"Go ahead." She closed her eyes.   
  
"uh... Well... there was a man... he lived in this very hotel room... He found himself   
helplessy in love with a woman... He wasn't sure if she loved him in return."   
  
"What happened ..." whispered Mylene as she drifted into sleep's grasp.   
  
"Well, he fell deeper and deeper. Later, he was killed in a plane crash. Every night,   
he goes to each hotel room and whistles in every sleeping girl's ears..."   
  
Gamlin moved closer to Mylene... "Do you love me?"   
  
Her breathing stabilized. She was sound asleep. He didn't feel like getting up. He wanted   
them to stay this way if not forever, just a little while longer.   
  
***********   
  
Basara stuck the dull pencil in his ear.   
He plucked his strings for a few minutes, reviewing what he had written.   
  
~ *So close*  
*So close*  
*So close*  
*so close*   
  
Close to me   
  
Darling you get close to me.   
  
You found the very heart in me.   
  
And drown out my misery.   
  
You got a way of ending all my troubles  
*Ending all my troubles*   
  
When you get close to me.  
*when you get close to me*   
  
Prove to me.   
  
Baby you can prove to me.   
  
When I'm sad as I can be.   
  
When the world has turned on me.   
  
You got a way of Solving all my problems  
*Solving all my problems*   
  
When you get close to me  
*when you get close to me*   
  
hmmm   
  
I don't talk to nobody much   
  
But I can talk to you.   
  
You must have that magic touch...~   
Basara stopped and picked up his pencil again. Under the sloppy rows of dots, he wrote more lyrics.   
  
~Cause i'm falling in love with you...   
Ooooohh.~   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
NOTES:   
1. The song Basara is singing/ writing was sung/possibly written by a guy named   
Derrick Harriot. It's called 'Close to Me'and I think the version I heard was a   
cover... I love that song!   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 6   
Home   
Macross 7 fanfic:   
Soul in Tune with a Wish (6/12)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Cut!" The director removed his glasses. "Joe, if you mess this up one more time, I'm writing   
you out of the script."   
  
"Yes dad!"   
  
"Mylene, that was good. Let's do this one more time."   
  
"Scene 19, take eleven."   
  
"Miki, did you have a good time?"   
  
"Yes. I love Alice Holiday."   
  
The car suddenly stopped. "Here we are."   
  
Miki's eyes skecthed their surroundings.   
  
"Joe... This isn't my house."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes." Mylene's eyes dropped. "I think this is the parking lot of Shokan College."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes."   
**   
Gamlin clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to burst in a fit of rage. Joe was lucky he   
was so far away! Instead he focused his attention on Mylene.   
  
Basara watched closely from the wings. He was positively convinced that Joe wasn't   
just acting.   
  
"Basara, stand by." whispered the director. "You will be walking to your room when you hear   
her scream."  
  
Basara nodded, eager to get onto the soundstage and end Mylene's discomfort.   
**   
  
Joe leaned forward to kiss Miki. She turned her head just in time.   
  
"Can you please open the door."   
  
"It's locked." Said Joe as he climbed past the steering wheel to the passenger side of the   
car. Miki climbed into the backseat, desperately fumbling with the locked door.   
  
"Joe you're scaring me."   
  
"If you'd just relax you wouldn't be scared." Joe climbed after, easy joining her in   
the back seat.   
  
"Stop."   
  
He pushed her down, ignoring her protests.  
  
"Stop!"   
  
He then began to unloosen her buttons as Basara appeared from the corner of a building.  
  
"HELP!" She screamed all-too frantically, causing Basara to run towards the car.   
  
"Miki?!"   
  
Mylene looked through the window at Basara. "Bobby!" She continued to stuggle against Joe   
as Basara banged at the windows with his fist.   
  
The sugar-glass began to crack and with one blow from his elbow, the fake window   
shattered completely.   
  
Basara immediately reached in, pulling Joe by the collar.   
  
"Stop rolling!" Cried the director.   
  
"Don't move at all."   
  
"Gamlin, are you ready."   
  
"Hai."   
  
Gamlin fixed his black wig into place as Joe climbed out of the car.   
  
Gamlin replaced him. The stage manager tried to positon him in he exact spot. His legs were   
straddled over Mylene's stomach and his head was out of the shattered window.   
  
His collar was fit into Basara's fingers.   
  
"Is everyone in their places?"   
  
"Make sure the cameras stay away from the stunt double's face."   
  
"Sorry Mylene." Whispered Gamlin.   
  
"It's okay." She whispered back.   
  
Basara watched the brief interaction between the two. "Nice hair." He whispered to Gamlin.   
  
Gamlin grinned at him.   
  
"Okay, We're ready to roll in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... action!"   
  
Basara dragged Gamlin through the window and onto the ground. He slammed his head   
against the car door before releasing his collar. "Get out of here before I call the police!"   
  
Gamlin then staggered off stage.   
  
Basara turned to Mylene who stared blankly in front of her. Her shirt was unloosened and her   
skirt slightly ruffled.   
  
He almost felt like crying but he followed the script. "Are you okay?"  
  
She didn't answer. She didn't even seem to breathe.   
  
He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then marched to the front of the car,   
smashing the windows of the front seat to pull out the Car keys. It wasn't long before   
he unlocked the door. "Get out." He said.   
  
She didn't respond.   
  
He climbed in and lifted her out before carrying her into the dark dormitory.  
  
"And... stop rolling."   
  
"Finally! We've been shooting that blasted scene all morning."   
  
Mylene and Basara walked slowly off the set.  
"Are you okay?" Basara questioned softly.   
  
"I think so." responded Mylene. "That was scary."   
  
Basara watched her expression carefully, finding more and more reason to strangle   
Joe and his idiot father.   
  
"Make-up!"   
  
The crew then bustled around a dazed Mylene and a slightly pissed Basara.   
  
"Okay, were ready to shoot scene 20. Move to stage 6."   
  
The entire cast and crew migrated to the neighboring stage. It was Bobby's dorm room.   
  
"Mylene, It is here you confess your love to Bobby. You are scared, confused, slightly dazed,   
but you know what you're saying. Bobby, you don't believe her. You yourself are afraid and   
angry. But most importantly you are worried. Places!..." He settled into his chair, adjusting  
his earpeice as he opened his script. "Quiet on the set. Lights. Camera. Action."   
  
"Scene 20, take one."   
  
Basara sat Mylene onto his bed. He stood in front of her.   
  
"You can stay here if you want."   
  
She didn't answer.   
  
He sighed loudly before looking at her again. "I'll make you a cup of coffee."   
He turned to small stove where a rusty kettle stood. Taking the Kettle, he moved to   
the blue x where he began to run the water.   
  
Upon hearing the faucet, Mylene rose to her cue. She staggered silently to Basara. Upon   
reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and wept into his back. When he felt   
her behind him, he dropped the kettle.   
  
"I was so scared."   
  
They stood that way for a whole miunte. The camera switched from his face to hers   
and a man controlled the 'rain water' that dripped down the other side of a small window.   
She pulled away from him suddenly and headed towards the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" He called after her.   
  
She stopped at the yellow x. "I can't stay here." She said.   
  
He walked carefully to the black x.   
  
"Why?"   
  
She turned around to face him and they began staring into eachother's eyes. She felt   
herself blush, the cameras capturing the unscrpted look on her face.  
  
"Miki, it wasn't your fault!" He shouted at her, his voice trembling slightly.   
  
"Yes it is." A tear escaped her eye. "It's my fault for letting myself..."   
She smiled at him. "fall in love with you."   
  
Basara's eyes widened and began to glisten with moisture.   
  
She immediately looked down. "I only went to make you jealous... I can't stay here...   
I'm..." She closed her eyes. "leaving the band... You guys will be better off without   
someone like me."   
  
She turned to face the door. "Bye Bobby. Tell the others goodbye for me."   
At that she left.   
  
"And... Stop rolling... Now."   
  
**   
  
The entire set applauded.   
  
"That was marvelous!" Upon receiving no respose from the actors, Michael rose from his  
seat. "What's wrong with the two of you?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
NOTES:   
1. Joe is supposed to be ECCHI!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Home 


	4. Default Chapter Title

________________________________________________   
Macross 7 fanfic: Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a wacky fan... Standard Disclaimers apply!   
//...// denotes thoughts   
  
::...:: denotes sounds   
_______________________________________________________  
Soul in Tune with a Wish (7/12)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
They each wondered why they hadn't spoken. It was undeniable that *Miki* confessed   
her love to *Bobby*, yet it was frighteningly real.   
  
And to add to the confusion, today was the day 1 of the on-screen kiss. Mylene's first kiss...   
  
Mylene rose listlessy out of sleep's hush. Her eyes sketched the room, finally focusing on a   
small clock.   
  
6:15 am tuesday.   
  
Her eyes dropped to the soft teal of her bedsheets. "Basara." she whispered to herself.   
  
She sunk her head defetedly into the pillow. Guvava shrieked excitedly.   
  
::Ring Ring::   
  
"Who is that?"   
  
Guvava jumped onto the remote control. Mylene continued to bury her head into the pillows.   
  
"Mylene?"   
  
Upon hearing the voice, Mylene rose abruptly. "Gamlin-san!"   
  
She struggled with her disheveled hair.   
  
"Sorry, Is this a bad time."   
  
"No... I'm just sorry you had to see me this way."   
  
Gamlin smiled at her. "I've always wondered what you look like first thing in the   
morning." His eyes continued to bore at her.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Mylene.   
  
Gamlin looked away. "Uh nothing. Today's the big day I hear."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your first on-screen kiss."   
  
Mylene's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.   
  
"Uh yes."   
  
"I'm sure you will do great. I've seen you act before, you're awesome..."   
  
His voice drifted off. All Mylene could hear was the crashing of guilt settling violently on   
her brain. Gamlin hadn't even crossed her mind.   
  
"... other than that i'm sure you'll do fine... Mylene?"   
  
"huh."   
  
"Well, I really called to ask you if you wanted to have lunch during the day."   
  
Mylene looked at the screen.   
  
"S-sure." Why was she stuttering?   
  
"Good. I'll see you then."   
  
"yeah."   
  
When he hung up, Guvava lept onto Mylene's waiting shoulder.   
  
"What are we going to do?"   
  
***********   
  
Mylene sauntered into the lounge. She felt nervous and excited, yet she felt so guilty,   
afraid and unsure.   
  
She inhaled deeply, releasing an audible sigh. She poured herself some coffee before heading   
to the dressing room.   
  
The scene was to begin at Miki's school. She wriggled into the dark uniform before heading to   
stage 9.   
  
**   
  
"Mylene-san!"   
  
Before she had the option of blinking, a familiar, and disturbingly eager face came into view.   
  
"Joe-san..." She stated, feigning excitement.   
  
"Where are you going, I was just coming to spy on you."   
  
"Spy on me? Why's that?" she smiled uncomfortably.   
  
"I wanted to make sure that you and your kissing coach get along."   
  
"Kissing coach? Aren't we filming today??"   
  
Joe chuckled. "Today you and Basara meet with your kissing coaches for your first lesson."   
  
Mylene blushed... "Session... for kissing."   
  
"Uh huh. My dad wants to make sure the chemistry is perfect... and he wants to make it seem   
natural... seem... normal."   
  
"..." Mylene was silent.   
  
Joe marveled as her small eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. He admired her a bit before   
slipping a sly arm around her shoulder.   
  
He leaned in and began whispering into her ear.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine... and Mylene, if you are nervous about kissing, I'll   
be delighted to give you a little..." he sighed deeply into her ear before giving a husky   
whisper... "practice"   
  
Mylene pushed Joe away before flashing a dazzling smile... "No thanks... I'm sure y--"   
  
"Mylene-san is it?" A deep voice interjected.   
  
Mylene turned towards the voice. "Yes, that's me."   
  
"Come in."   
  
Mylene followed the yellow-haired man into a dimly lit room."   
  
"What's going on..." Mylene eyed her surroundings... there was a woman... and there was...   
  
"Basara!"   
  
"Mylene huh. What's with the outfit? Did you just get back from school?"   
  
Mylene glanced down at her costume.   
  
"ha ha! Very funny... I thought we were filming today."   
  
The blond man chuckled deeply. "An honest mistake. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ken   
and that's Raina. We are your kissing coaches."   
  
***********   
  
Joe stalked defeatedly to the lounge area.   
  
"I really messed up this time... But maybe she isn't really upset... She's probably playing  
hard to get. I bet with a little friendly persuasion--"   
  
"Sorry to bother you."   
  
Joe's train of thought was instantly interrupted.   
  
"Gamlin-san."   
  
"Hello Joe. I hope I haven't disturbed you to greatly, but have you happened to see Mylene-san  
anywhere."   
  
Joe's eyes narrowed.  
//What does *he* want with her.//   
  
"No, I haven't seen her today... You should check her hotel room."   
  
Gamlin glanced dubiously at the man. "I see. Thank you very much for your help. I do hope we  
meet again."   
  
"Sure thing pal." Joe flashed a crooked smile at the gray-haired man.   
  
***********   
  
"Do the lights have to be so dim?" Questioned Mylene with all the politeness she could muster.   
  
Ken grinned. "Are they bothering you?"   
  
"No... I just feel like i'm doing something wrong."   
  
Raina chuckled "Why's that?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Raina turned to Basara. "How do you feel?"   
  
Basara opened his eyes. "Like leaving."   
  
Raina cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak.   
  
"The dimmed lights help to create a more relaxed and intimate atmosphere. Should help   
everyone unwind. I can tell that we'll be here for a while." She shot a quick glance at a   
solemn Basara.   
  
Ken continued. " I can see that you two already know eachother... I think it's safe to say   
that we're ready for the first exercise..."   
  
//Exercise?!?!//   
Mylene inwardly panicked...   
Raina smiled. "I think so too."   
Ken started again. "We call this exercise... ~the stare~..."   
Mylene listened tenatively.   
"... what you do... is stare at eachother for five minutes."   
Mylene sighed in relief.   
//phew! I'm so relieved!//   
Basara sighed as well...   
Raina turned to Basara as if to say something. But Ken stopped her.   
"How about you two start. Basara, is there a problem?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Alright. When I say 'begin' you two will start."   
  
Mylene took a deep breath.   
  
"And... begin."   
  
Upon hearing the signal, Mylene looked up. She found herself helpless as Basara gaze meshed into hers, burning her insides. She blushed and looked away laughingly. "I can't do this!" She exlaimed burying her flushed face into her hands.   
  
"See! It's harder than you think."  
Ken pointed out.   
"Try not to be so embarrassed. Looking isn't wrong."   
  
//Easy for you to say... Basara you jerk!//   
  
"Let's try again... okay Mylene?"  
Ken's tone was encouraging, almost caring.   
  
Mylene breathed deeply before nodding.   
  
"And... begin."   
  
Mylene looked up at Basara. His gaze consisted of the same intensity. The room was   
blanketed with still anticipation. Her eyes became helplessly fixed on his feirce eyes.   
They glinted intensely... slightly curiously... maybe it was the reflection of the candle   
flickering weakly in the center of the room... or maybe it was emotion... Her face began   
to burn... she probably was beet red at this point. This was too much! Her eyes began to   
rove across his face. In the dim lighting, shadows danced across his chisled features. She  
studied him carefully before noticing something she hadn't really dwelled on before... he   
was really cute... *really* cute... Especailly with his mouth slightly ajar... she suddenly   
wanted to be close to him...   
//What am I thinking?//   
  
Basara studied her... He looked at her eyes... facinating pools twinkling with a desirable   
mixture of blue and green. Her cheeks were rosily stained... but it helped to complement   
her petite face... He noted that her face was almost heart-shaped. Stray wisps of pink hair  
framed her face. He had the sudden urge to brush some of those wisps away...  
//What am I thinking?//  
But amidst his muddled thoughts, he realized something... She was pretty cute... Gamlin   
was lucky... he silently studied her lips... he would *have* to kiss those... but as he   
watched her, he didn't mind too much... he didn't mind at all... if anything, he felt   
guilty...   
  
"And... stop."  
  
Mylene was the first to look away.   
Basara gasped silently before looking down.  
  
"Anyone thirsty?"  
Questioned Raina.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
NOTES:   
1.This chapter was a long one to me! ^_^   
2. Basara is probably OOC at this point... =:P... I have control of him now! Mu ha ha!   
3. Raina and Ken aren't married! They're both single, and ready to mingle... Raina is one year  
younger than Basara... think Rex with a brown, Hongo Yui(Fushigi Yuugi) hairstyle and red   
lipstick (a small hint to keep in mind for future reference ^-_~^)   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Home   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
Macross 7 fanfic:  
Disclaimer: I didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a fan... possibly the most   
obsessed... *sniff* Standard Disclaimers apply.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
::...:: Denotes thoughts  
  
"/...\" Denotes singing  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish (8/12)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain began to pound against the roof of the studio. Michael Kirigoe studied  
the neon green numbers of his digital rolex:  
3:45.  
  
He took a swig of his vodka. In a matter of hours, the programmed skies  
seemed to burst open. It was unseasonably bad weather.  
::at an unreasonable time:: he thought to himself.  
  
He muttered a few cuss words as he rose from the couch in his office.   
He debated whether or not he should call the photographer.  
::Today would be the perfect day to shoot posters.::  
  
********   
  
Mylene paced across the west lobby. She knew she was forgetting something.  
Her mind had long since stopped functioning properly. Maybe it was the rain...  
or maybe it was the memory of Basara's golden eyes.  
  
She sighed before glancing at a nearby window. Thunder rumbled as a lonely   
raindrop streaked down the glass onto the window pane.   
  
"The weather was so nice this afternoon..."  
  
********  
  
"May I take your order?"   
Gamlin rested his cup on the waiting saucer.  
  
"Oh no. I'm waiting for someone."  
He smiled uneasily.  
  
The waitress nodded before walking away.  
  
*********  
  
"So what do you make of those two?"  
Ken adjusted his reading glasses.  
  
"Well today was only the first session. They'll learn to work together."  
  
Ken flipped through his planner.  
"It'll be hard to get Basara to open up... "  
  
Raina grinned.  
"I hope I get to know him better."  
  
Ken removed his glasses.  
"I saw that... The way you were looking at him... It's a dangerous thing."  
  
Raina rolled her eyes.  
"Since when is attraction dangerous?"  
  
Ken raised a finger.  
"It's dangerous to mix business with pleasure."  
  
"It is dangerous..."  
  
*********  
  
Basara pushed the doors of the west lobby. He needed to get out of that cramped  
studio. The walls seemed to be closing in.   
!!Thump!!  
  
"Ooops."   
Basara released the handle and waited a few seconds. The next time he opened  
the door, he found Mylene plastered onto the floor.  
  
"I should have known it was you." He reached a hand to help her up.  
When Mylene placed her hand in his, he cursed himself for parking in the   
west parking lot.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Mylene nodded, suddenly at a loss of words.  
  
"Well, i'm going back to the hotel... Would you like a ride?"  
  
Mylene nodded.  
  
***  
  
Mylene touched a hand to the rolled up windows.  
"It was so nice this afternoon."  
  
Basara sensed the strange aura he always felt when he was in her presence. It  
relaxed him as he eased some weight off the accelerator.   
  
"Now it's raining."  
  
Basara rested his glasses on the dash board. He had the sudden urge to get wet.   
To have his senses washed by the rythm of falling droplets. Mylene watched as he  
opened the sunroof.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
She questioned. "We'll get wet."  
  
Basara leaned his head back allowing the rainwater to dance across his face   
and the interior of the car.   
  
"We'll get sick again."  
Mylene protested against distant thundering.  
  
"Who cares."  
Basara stopped the car and closed his eyes.   
  
"..."  
Mylene watched him.   
::Basara.::  
Lightening flashed brightly. Thunder rumbled and before long she too outstretched  
her hands. It was strange feeling the soft, cold patter on her palms. She too   
leaned back joining Basara in bliss. "Who cares!" She yelled eliciting warm   
laughter from him.   
  
Sheer pleasure as the cold rain beat against their skin... But when   
Mylene's laughter turned to sneezing, Basara closed the roof of the car.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
She questioned.  
  
"It's time to get you inside."  
  
***  
  
"Here you go, it's on the house."  
  
Gamlin accepted. "Thank you."  
  
The waitress smiled.  
::Poor guy... who would stand him up?::  
  
***  
  
"Here."  
  
A white blouse landed on Mylene's head.  
  
"Put those wet clothes over there. I'll dry them."  
Basara moved to the kitchen.  
  
Mylene yelled after him.  
"We're going to get sick again."  
  
Basara pulled out a kettle.  
"Michael is gonna flip."  
  
Mylene grinned as she removed her top.  
"I can just imagine him... WHERE ARE THOSE--"  
  
** same time in the studio **  
  
"WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS!"  
  
Raina sweatdropped.  
"They went home. I told them they were done for today."  
  
"You what???"  
Michael began to rub his temples. "I called the photographer and he's  
ready to shoot. I pay him by the minute! What do you mean they're gone."  
  
Raina sighed.  
"It was their first day working with us and they worked very hard. You should cut   
them some slack."  
  
Michael reached into his pocket for his canteen.  
"Don't tell me--"  
  
**same time in Basara's hotel room **  
  
"Don't tell me how to run my movie."  
Mylene finished.  
  
Basara entered the room with two piping cups.  
  
Mylene rolled the sleeves of the the over-sized blouse.  
"Is that hot chocalate??"  
  
Basara nodded.  
"Don't get all excited and spill it."  
Basara handed her a cup.  
  
Mylene's eyes glistened.  
"It's got marshmellows..."  
  
Basara sat besides her.  
"Now drink up."  
  
The room fell silent.  
::She shouldn't be here.:: echoed a voice in Basara's head.  
  
Mylene sipped.  
"It's nice and warm."  
  
Basara rested his empty cup on the carpeted floor.  
  
Mylene leaned back against the pillow braced on the wall.  
"You know that song I have to write for the movie..."  
  
Basara leaned back as well.  
"Yeah."  
  
"This may sound weird, but this afternoon, I wrote some of it in my head."  
  
Basara smiled.  
"How does it go."  
  
"I know some of the chorus."   
Mylene cleared her throat.  
  
"/ oooo I hear laughter in the rain. \"  
she stopped suddenly.  
  
Basara closed his eyes.  
"That sounds good. You got anymore."  
  
Mylene nodded.  
"/ walking hand in hand with the one I love \"  
  
Basara opened his eyes.  
  
Mylene continued.  
"/ oooo how I love the rainy days and the happy way \"  
  
"/ I feel inside \"  
  
Mylene stopped.  
"That's all."  
  
Basara remained seated.  
"I've got a song too."  
  
Mylene closed her eyes. It thundered outside.  
"What does it sound like."  
  
Basara leaned against her.  
"I'm still working on it. But when it's finished, you'll be the first to   
hear it."  
  
*********   
  
The storm outside became violent. Gamlin collapsed onto his bed. He closed  
his eyes blocking out the thunder. The storm outside was nothing compared  
to the storm that raged in his heart.  
  
To Be Continued   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. The song Mylene is singing/ writing was sung/written by a guy named  
Niel Sendaka. It's called 'Laughter In The Rain'... I *love* that   
song and I *really* wish I had the japanese translation... ;_;...   
Oh well... =:D  
  
2. This is just a transition chapter... I love rain! ^.~  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Home 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Macross 7 fanfic:  
Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a wacky fan...  
Standard Disclaimers apply!  
___________ _______________________________________________________  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish (9/12)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mylene, you're right on time. We'll be starting soon. Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"That's good. MAKE UP!"  
Michael's voice sounded through the room, signalling the return of the  
make-up crew.  
  
***********  
  
"Lights. Camera. Action."  
  
"Scene 23, take one."  
  
Mylene walked in between two actresses. They were her best friends.  
  
The dark-haired girl to her left inquired,  
"Miki, Don't you have practice now?"  
  
"Yeah! What's wrong?"  
agreed the other girl.  
  
Mylene bowed her head.  
"I'm no longer a member of Firebomber."  
  
"WHAT?"  
Sounded the girls in unison.  
  
That was Basara's cue.  
He stepped out of the shadows in front of the three girls.  
  
The conversation ended.  
Miki's eyes glistened. "Bobby." She whispered in disbelief.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
The girls observed the two.  
  
"Uh... Miki, we should be going."  
  
"Yes. We'll call you."  
  
"And stop rolling. Okay let's move to stage 6."  
  
***********  
  
"Mylene, Basara. You know what you have to do."  
  
"And start rolling... now."  
  
"Scene 24, take one."  
  
Mylene clutched the handle of the small case.  
Basara moved to the yellow x.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Mylene looked down.  
"There's nothing left to say."  
  
"Would you stop being so damned selfish!"  
  
Mylene trembled.  
  
"You think you're the only one with feelings?"  
  
Basara stalked over to Mylene and grabbed her shoulders. Her suitcase   
immediately fell.  
  
"Cut!"  
yelled the director.  
  
"Basara, as soon as you grab her kiss her. That was way too slow.  
Mylene, keep your head tilted slightly left so he can get you when he's   
ready. Let's start that over again."  
  
"Scene 24, take two."  
  
Mylene nervously clutched the handle of the small case upon hearing the   
door slam behind her.  
She watched Basara's fluid motions as he flowed towards the yellow x.  
She was mesmorized until his voice sliced through the air.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Mylene looked down, avoiding the deep yellow of his glare.  
"There's nothing left to say."  
  
"Would you stop being so damned selfish!"  
  
Mylene shook at the clarity of his voice.   
  
"You think you're the only one with feelings?"  
  
She could hear him scaling the distance between them.  
She kept her head tilted, waiting... She felt firm hands  
grip her shoulders. The impact of his lips crushing hers immediately  
followed. Her suitcase fell.  
  
"Cut!"  
yelled the director.  
  
They pulled away swiftly from eachother.  
  
"What are you two doing!" The director slammed his palms against his  
forehead.  
  
"Basara, you're practically grimacing, Mylene you're as stiff as a board.  
Kiss eachother! You both are right about hesitating, but in a matter  
of moments you should melt into eachother's arms!"  
  
He pulled the metallic canteen from his coat. Taking a deep swig, he leaned  
his head back.   
  
"Make-up! Both of their lips are smeared."  
  
  
"Let's take it from the top. "  
  
Mylene touched her lips...  
  
"Scene 24, take 3."  
  
The door slammed angrily. Basara marched towards the yellow x.  
Mylene stood, dazed from the feel of his lips a moment ago.  
She felt like collapsing.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Mylene closed her eyes, trying to remember her lines.  
"There's nothing left to say."  
  
"Would you stop being so damned selfish!"  
  
Mylene stood still, head tilted slightly.   
  
"You think you're the only one with feelings?"  
  
She could feel the air rushing towards her.  
Soon, callous fingers gripped her shoulders. His lips crushed hers   
once again... only this time...  
Her suitcase plummeted softly to the ground.  
She stood firmly for a few seconds only to fall towards him.  
When Basara felt her relax into his embrace, his arms found themselves  
around her slim waist.  
  
Her arms snaked around his neck to his hair.  
She had always wanted to run her fingers through the cool silk of his   
hair.  
  
Upon feeling her slender hands, he caught her upperlip with his teeth  
and nibbled ever so slightly...  
  
The director grinned profusely.  
::All this passion... I'd hate to break it up...::  
"CUT!"  
  
Basara slowly pulled away. Mylene's eyes were still glazed over as he  
gently rested her down.  
  
The director yelled as he approached them.  
"What are you two doing? That was too much."  
  
"Well i'm not doing it again."  
Basara said before walking off the set.  
  
*********  
  
Basara entered his dressing room. He removed the black shirt he was wearing.  
He decided to keep the leather pants, but the top had to go. He reached for   
his favorite white blouse only to find it missing.  
  
::That's right, Mylene has it.::  
  
He sighed before eying his surroundings... He noticed something... It was   
unusually clean. He gritted his teeth.  
  
::They messed with my stuff again.::  
  
He banged his fist against the wall.   
  
::I hope they didn't touch my guitar.::  
  
//KNOCK KNOCK//  
  
Basara turned towards the door.  
"Come in."  
  
Raina turned the knob hesitantly revealing a topless Basara.  
"Can I come in?"  
  
He didn't look at her.  
"I said come in didn't I."  
  
She shut the door behind her.  
"That was quite some acting."  
  
Basara spotted is guitar in the farthest corner of the room.  
  
"I was a little surprised."  
Raina continued.  
  
Basara turned to her.  
"Is that all you came to say?"  
  
Raina clenched her fists.  
::He makes it so difficult.::  
  
*********  
  
"Here it is!"  
Mylene upheld the folded shirt that Basara had lent her the night before.  
She felt like hugging it but decided not to.   
:: I couldn't give it to him wrinkled.::  
  
She bounded out of the dressing room only to run into Gamlin.  
  
"Mylene. Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
She nodded.  
"I just have to give something to Basara."  
  
Gamlin smiled.  
"Let's go."  
  
"Let's?"  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
::Great.::  
Mylene thought.  
  
***  
  
Mylene paused in front of the dressing room. She moved to knock but stopped  
upon hearing a woman's voice.  
  
***  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to have some lunch."  
Raina belted out.  
  
***  
  
Mylene leaned closer to the door.  
"Raina?"  
  
***  
  
"If you're paying."  
Basara questioned.  
  
***  
  
Mylene froze.  
::Basara::  
  
"What's wrong Mylene? Isn't Basara there?"  
Gamlin turned the knob to reveal a topless Basara standing in front of a   
woman.   
  
Mylene gasped.  
  
"Mylene."  
Basara whispered.  
  
Raina turned around.  
"Oh hi Mylene. What are you doing here?"  
  
Gamlin stared in disbelief.  
  
Without uttering a word Mylene balled up the shirt and threw it into the   
room.  
"Sorry to bother you."  
She said before turning to leave.  
  
Raina caught the bundle.  
"Is this your shirt?"  
She asked.  
  
Basara nodded.  
  
Gamlin arched an eyebrow.  
::Basara's shirt?::  
  
"Let's go Gamlin"  
  
  
To Be Continued   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Another transition chapter... Gamlin's got a big surprise for Mylene...   
  
2. I think there will be exactly 3 moreparts... I estimated correctly!!   
  
  
Ja!  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Onto Chapter 10   
  
Home   
__________________________________________________________________  
Macross 7 fanfic:  
Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a fan...  
Standard Disclaimers apply!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish (10/12)  
  
:: ... :: denotes thoughts  
  
"/ ... \" denotes singing  
  
###################### ...###################### denotes flashback sequence  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
#########begin flash back#############  
  
"Room 239"  
  
Ray paused in front of the blue door before bending down.  
::Basara said that the hotel key was under the mat.::  
He moved his fingers under the tatami until he felt the cold recognition of  
a metal key card.  
"Jackpot."  
  
*********  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Gamlin waved his hand.  
"Oh, I won't be having anything, Mylene, what would you like?"  
  
"How about a triple layered fudge sunday with chocolate chips and a large  
order of cheese fries."  
  
The waitress sweatdropped.  
"Okay."  
  
*********  
  
The car stopped along with the low humming of of the engine.  
"Well."   
  
Basara sighed before removing his seatbelt. "Is it in here?"  
  
Raina nodded.  
"This place has killer fruit parfait."  
  
*********  
  
The green-clad waitress was back. With one silky motion she emptied the  
contents of her tray onto the waiting table.  
"Here you go."  
  
Mylene didn't hesitate to reach for the ice cream.   
  
Gamlin smiled. "You must have worked up quite an appetite today."  
  
"Hardly." Mylene said between a heaping spoonful.   
  
*********  
  
Ray placed a hand under his chin.  
"Now where's that music?"  
He paced across the living room and almost  
made it past the bathroom when something caught his eye. It was a quick   
motion that nearly slipped him. He paused.  
"Basara?"  
  
Upon hearing no response, he pushed the door fully open. He gasped.  
There, blowing in the wind of a nearby window... Basara's window at that...  
was a pair of Mylene's cotton shorts.   
  
*********  
  
"What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"  
  
Basara looked up from his sandwich.  
"I thought we were just coming to eat lunch."  
  
Raina rested her glass on the cream tablecloth.  
"Do you have something better to do than spend time with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Raina nodded.  
"I understand."  
  
*********  
  
Ray clenched his teeth. This was bad.   
:: I was afraid this would happen.::  
  
As he ventured into the bedroom, he became increasingly worried. He  
proceeded to sniff the sheets for the possible smell of sex.  
:: nothing odd... unless he changed them.::  
  
He turned around knocking down a small lamp post. Ray grinned.  
Under the crystal lamp and the up-turned wooden bed rest was an array of   
papers with black markings.  
"Would you look at that."  
  
*********  
  
Gamlin's face became plaintive.  
"We have to talk."  
  
Mylene froze.   
"I'm listening." She could feel her stomach twisting... Something was wrong.  
The way he looked at her. The way his eyes glistened.  
  
"I don't think--"  
  
***  
  
Basara rose to leave. The hotel was only about a block from here. Walking he  
could meet up with Ray in 5 minutes. As he ventured out of the restaurant,  
he spotted Gamlin and Mylene in a booth by the door.  
  
***  
  
Mylene dropped the ketchup bottle.  
"Wha--"  
As the bottle rolled, red tainted the cream tablecloth.  
  
Gamlin watched as her eyes began to water. He brushed a hand against her   
cheek. "Please don't cry."  
  
Mylene shook her head in disbeleif. She was about to lose the best friend she   
ever had. Gamlin continued to speak, but for her, his words were nothing but  
incoherent babble.  
  
"... That's why we can't be friends either." He moved to place a light kiss   
on her forehead.   
  
As Mylene inhaled his scent the tears began to start.  
  
"It's for the best."  
He turned to get his coat, reaching in to get his wallet.   
He placed a 10000 yen bill on the table. With that he rose to leave.   
  
***  
  
Basara watched Gamlin out of the corner of his eye before deciding to exit.  
::I hope she'll be alright.::  
  
***  
  
Mylene sat for a while. She wasn't hungry anymore.   
Gamlin's voice continued to echo in her head.  
::I don't think I want to see you anymore.::  
  
*********  
  
Gamlin rested his head on the steering wheel of his car. He wondered if he  
did the right thing. It could have been the biggest mistake of his life.  
::No. You couldn't live like this.::  
A ghost of Mylene's smiling face was replaced by the memory of her tear   
filled visage. Whatever confidence he had in the restaurant disappeared.  
He touched trembling hands to his forehead.  
"What have I done?"  
  
*********  
  
When the elevator chimed, he knew he had reached the second floor.  
With key in hand, he stalked past the reppetive blues and green. Green wall,  
blue door, green wall, Blue doors... only these had the numbers 2, 3, and 9.  
  
Basara turned the knob revealing a large, tan, and angry man.  
  
"Ray, did you find the music?"  
Basara closed the door behind him.  
  
"Basara, what is the meaning of this?"  
Ray chucked Mylene's clothes in Basara's direction.  
  
For the second time that day articles of clothing were thrown at him.   
"What's the meaning of what?" He mumbled as he examined the balled up   
shorts and shirt.  
  
Ray tried to stay calm although he was beginning to lose it.  
"What are those doing in your hotel room?"   
  
"It's not what you think."  
Basara said mater-of-factly.  
  
Ray breathed in.  
"Basara, What's going on between you and Mylene?"  
Ray tried to read his expression.  
  
Basara spoke.  
"Did you read the music?"  
  
"Yes."  
Ray watched Basara a bit. His anger was beginning subside.  
"Basara." He walked over to place a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
"I think you need to sort your feelings out."  
  
Basara shook his head.  
"I'm not confused about myself."  
  
Ray sighed.  
"Just don't do anything you would regret." With that, he turned to leave.  
  
##########end flashback############  
  
Basara's heart ached and as he strummed the strings of his guitar, the music  
seemed to coax the fire in his heart.   
  
"/ She comes to me when I'm feelin'down\"  
  
"/inspires me\"  
  
"/without a sound she touches me...\"  
  
"/and I get turned around... oh\"  
  
Today had been a strange day, yet as the sun sank,   
he couldn't help but feel completely relaxed.   
  
"/she's got a smile that heals me...\"  
  
"/mm... don't know why it is\"  
  
"/but I have to laugh when she reveals me\"  
  
"/She's got a way about her\"  
  
"/I don't what it is...\"  
  
  
"/But I know that I know that can't live without her anyway... \"  
  
"/..hay...\"  
  
Basara finished, plucking every string on his acoustic guitar.  
He breathed in feeling more alive than any moment in his entire life.  
"Love..."  
  
Basara fiddled with the strings.  
  
"It's like fire in your heart..."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. This is a genuine rough draft!!!  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Home   



	6. Default Chapter Title

__________________________________________________________________  
Macross 7 fanfic:  
Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a wacky fan...  
Standard Disclaimers apply!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish (11/12)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He could still hear the excitement in Michael's shrill voice:  
"Tommorow is the big finish!!!!"  
As Ray packed the last of the equipment into the van, he shuddered.   
::Big finish indeed:: he thought to himself. As a band they hadn't gone over   
the music once, nor had they had a legitimate practice in 10 months. And to  
add to the confusion, it had been about two days since his little 'talk' with  
Basara... To say the least, Ray was very curious as to how todays practice in  
City 7 would go...  
:: That's if they can make through the van ride.::  
  
Ray returned to the driver's seat of the vehicle. "Is Mylene here yet?", he   
questioned to Basara who reclined in the passenger seat.  
  
"She's in the back."  
  
Ray adjusted the rearview mirror suprised at how quiet it was. "Well, Akusho  
here we come."   
  
**** 2 hours later ****  
  
Basara's thoughts were tinged with pride and excitement... Here was their   
appartment. He stepped out of the van taking time to absorp the atmosphere.   
  
Ray rested a hand on Basara's shoulder. "It feels good to be home, doesn't   
it."  
  
Basara nodded.  
  
**** 1 hour later ****  
  
Basara studied Mylene as she sang.  
  
"/There's a certain sound\"  
"/always follows me around\"  
  
She was a little flat, yet he decided not to say a word.  
  
"/when your close to me\"   
"/you will hear it\"  
  
She was off key by now. Ray waited for a reaction from Basara, and was   
surprised when he recieved none.  
  
"/It's the sound that lovers\"  
"/finally will discover\"  
  
Her guitar made a horrible noise, yet Basara allowed her to keep going.   
  
"/when there is no other\"   
"/for their love...  
  
*********  
  
Akiko adjusted her chair.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" The silence gave Michael the answer he was hoping   
for, "and start rolling... now."  
  
"Scene 29, take one."  
  
The camera zoomed in on Akiko's rouge lips.   
"You have a deal."  
She rested the phone on the reciever before whispering "Firebomber..."  
  
"And stop rolling... now! That was great work. See everyone tommorow"  
  
  
*********  
  
Ray removed his keyboard.  
"Well, I think we should take a break."  
  
Basara nodded before glancing over at a solemn Veffidas.   
  
Ray touched a hand to his chin.  
"Maybe we could go to a restaurant."   
  
Veffedas clanged her cymbal in approval.  
  
Basara, still standing, fiddled with the amplifyer. " I'm not hungry."  
  
Ray turned to Mylene, who remained standing. "And you?"  
  
Mylene shook her head. " I'm not hungry either."  
  
Ray arched an eyebrow. "Well should I order--"  
  
Before he could finish, Basara began.  
"It's okay Ray. Go on ahead."  
  
*********  
  
Gamlin pulled up in front of a gas station. He unbuckled his seatbelt   
before noticing a strange green object in the sky. His eyes never leaving the  
flaming object, he proceeded to radio intelligence.  
  
"Captain Maximillian. This is Major Gamlin...  
I don't know how to describe this..."  
  
*********  
  
The silence in the room was unbearable. Mylene removed her guitar and sank to   
the bare wooden floor.   
  
Basara gazed wistfully at his weather-beaten valkyrie through the window...   
It almost looked peaceful... satisfied even. Basara sighed as he recalled all  
the years he had spent searching... he had gone all over the galaxy only to   
find that what he had been searching for had pink hair and was right under   
his nose... He smiled at that last thought. It was both literally and  
figuratively true. When he had come back from soul-searching in the  
galaxy, Mylene had grown a good couple of inches in all directions...   
Basara reddened :: why are you thinking such thoughts?::   
He sighed again before turning to find a collapsed Mylene. Seeing her like  
this thoroughly depressed him. He decided to make conversation. "Are you  
ready for tommorrow."  
  
Mylene's eyes remained cast down. "Did I sound like I was ready?"  
  
He picked up her bass guitar and began to approach her. "Well make sure you   
let it all out before they get back." He held the stringed instrument before  
her.  
  
Mylene was at a loss of words. Basara was being so understanding... it  
almost moved her to tears. She accepted his offer yet remained seated.  
  
He crouched down besides her, unplugging his guitar.  
"The last scene is tommorrow." His voice was almost sad.  
  
Mylene closed her eyes. "A lot of things are ending in my life."  
  
Basara was taken aback by that last comment. He shook his head.  
"Whatever it is, don't let it get you down." He reached over to tuck a few   
stray wisps of hair behind her ear. At the feel of her skin, he froze.  
  
Mylene felt her heart quicken. She turned to face Basara, who quickly pulled  
his hand away and proceeded to get up. "What's wrong?" she followed him with  
her eyes.  
  
As he walked away, his heart began to pound erratically against his chest.  
He could hear the rustling of clothes and feet behind him.  
"It feels like everything is happening so fast."  
  
Mylene stopped moving.  
  
Basara continued. "It seems like I just got back from seeing the space   
whales..."  
  
Mylene smiled.  
  
Basara turned to face her. "I just realized something though..."  
  
Mylene couldn't read the expression on his face. "what?"  
  
Basara looked down. "That I wasted a lot of time."  
  
Mylene furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
Basara turned to face her again. "Do you remember the song I was telling you   
about... Where you'd be the first to hear it."  
  
Mylene scratched her head.  
"Didn't you give all the songs to Ray?"  
  
Basara shook his head. "Not all..." He adjusted his fingers and began.  
  
"/Once I thought my innocence was gone\"  
"/Now I know that happiness goes on\"   
  
He looks down again before looking into Mylene's eyes.  
  
"/That's where you found me\"  
"/when you put your arms around me\"  
"/I haven't been there for the longest time\"   
  
Mylene's eyes widen as Basara continues.  
  
"/I had second thoughts at the start\"  
"/I said to myself\"  
"/hold on to your heart\"  
  
Basara begins to walk towards her, studying her bewildered expression  
along the way.  
  
"/Now I know the woman that you are\"   
"/You're wonderful so far\"  
"/and it's more than I hoped for.\"  
  
He stops only when his giutar is scant centimeters away from her.  
  
"/I don't care what consequence it brings\"  
"/I have been a fool for lesser things\"  
"/I want you so bad\"  
"/I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time.\"  
  
*********  
  
Ray sank his spoon into the very center of the second scoop.  
"Vefidas, let's head back."  
  
Veffidas sipped her cola calmly.  
  
Noticing that the woman refused to budge, Ray reached for his coat. Well  
i'm leaving--"  
  
Veffidas interrupted, "Leave them. They've got things to work out."  
She took another drag at the spiral straw.  
  
Ray sighed.   
  
*********  
  
Basara removed his guitar. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mylene kept her back to him.   
  
His heart began to pound again... Was it too early? Did he scare her away?  
Basara froze again as Mylene finally turned to face him.  
  
She gazed into his eyes. "You're not kidding are you.."  
  
Basara's heart stopped for a second.  
  
  
Mylene backed away. "Are you serious?"  
  
Basara stepped forward. "Of course baka!"  
  
Mylene covered her ears. "You don't have to yell!"  
  
Basara clenched his fists :: how annoying!:: "I'm not yelling!"  
  
Mylene grabbed his arm gently.  
"You're not kidding right?"  
  
At her touch, Basara calmed. His voice was so gentle, it was almost a   
whisper... "How many times do I have to tell you that i'm serious."  
  
"Well I was feeling the same way..." Melene looked into his eyes dubiously...  
"Are you sure you're--"  
  
Basara touched a finger to her lips before taking her in a tight embrace.  
"Shut up..."   
  
Lord was it hard to think or reason. Mylene just wrapped her arms around his  
neck, and sunk her head into his shoulders.   
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. The song Basara is singing is by Billy Joel. It's called   
"For the Longest Time"  
  
2. One more chapter left... ;_;  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 12   
  
Home   
__________________________________________________________________  
Macross 7 fanfic:  
Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a wacky fan...  
Standard Disclaimers apply!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish (12/12)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Good evening, I'm Linda Clask. We're here live at the premiere of Michael  
Kirigoe's movie, "Fire Bomb"."  
  
The camera shifts angles into the crowd of people coming in.  
  
"Tonight is a night for music, fashion, and celebration."  
  
Just then a white van pulls up.   
  
The news reporter's eyes widen. "It looks like Firebomber has finally  
arrived."  
  
The door opens and Veffidas steps out in a short, black dress complete with  
a long, glittered, fuschia cape. The photographers immediately seize the   
opportunity to flash their cameras.  
  
The camera zooms in on the door as the reprter continues.  
"This is their first public appearance in almost a year..."  
  
Ray steps out in a white tuxedo with a pink tie.  
  
"I'm not sure whether they're performing tonight, but there is plenty of   
gossip about what happened on the set during the shooting of this film..."  
  
Basara steps out in a black tuxedo and a pink bowtie.   
  
"I'm sure all questions will be cleared up when the film opens next week."  
  
He reaches into the van and Mylene steps out wearing a long, pink dress with  
a white boa. Ray and Veffidas walk arm in arm, and so do Basara and Mylene.  
  
The reporter continues.  
"The soundtrack for this movie was released last week, and was number one  
on every music chart across the glaxy... Fire bomber looks wonderful, and  
after the movie is done, i'll tell you whether it was wonderful or not.  
Signing out, this is Linda Clask. Back to you Malcus."  
  
******  
  
Two girls stare at the screen. "I wish I was there."  
  
Miho sighs. "They look wonderful... i'm so jealous"  
  
  
******  
  
Mylene turns to Basara. "Are we allowed to eat popcorn in here?"  
  
Basara shrugs. "Who knows?" They arrive at their seats. Basara turns to  
Ray. "Are we watching the whole thing?"  
  
Ray nodded. "I want to see how it turned out."  
  
Suddenly the theatre goes dark.   
  
*** 2 hours later ***  
  
There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even Basara sniffled a bit. As the   
lights brightened appluase could be heard.  
  
As the crowds began to head towards the door, Basara ran to the top of the   
stage. "Ladies and gentleman," he yelled, "we ask that you take your seats."  
  
The theatre buzzed as Veffidas pushed her drum set onto the stage. Ray  
set up the amplifyer while Mylene handed Basara his guitar with a wink.  
  
It took a few minutes for the band to tune up, but in no time, Mylene  
was ready to start.  
  
"/There's a certain sound\"  
"/always follows me around\"  
"/when your close to me\"   
"/you will hear it\"  
  
  
"/It's the sound that lovers\"  
"/finally will discover\"  
"/when there is no other\"   
"/for their love...\"   
  
Basara joins her vocally, and the two synchronize perfectly.  
  
"/It's my happy heart you hear\"   
"/singing loud and singing clear\"   
"/and it's all because you're near me my love...\"   
  
"/take my happy heart away\"   
"/make me love you make my day\"   
"/in your arms I want to stay\"   
"/oh my love\"   
  
Mylene's voice fades away as Basara continues alone.   
  
"/Feeling more and more\"   
"/like I never felt before\"   
"/you have changed my life so completely\"   
  
He glances at Mylene through his periphials.  
  
"/music fills my soul now\"   
"/I've lost all control now\"   
"/I'm not half, i'm whole now\"   
"/with your love\"   
  
Mylene joins him.  
  
"/It's my happy heart you hear\"   
"/singing loud and singing clear\"   
"/and it's all because you're near me my love...\"   
  
"/take my happy heart away\"   
"/make me love you make my day\"   
"/in your arms I want to stay\"   
"/oh my love\"   
  
  
To be Bomber!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
1. Book 1 is over!!!! ^.~  
2. Now that book 1 is over, I have to start book two!  
Mu ha ha! That thing that Gamlin saw in the sky will start trouble.  
^o^ Let's just say, things don't get happy again for a while...   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
